Loves Complications
by VeGeTaS VIxEn
Summary: you know the gist


A/N Its holidays again, and I got to thinking about this story while watching DBGT. I also got an email asking about it, and I started to feel bad. People were following my story, and I just cut them off. I was and still am deeply hurt by what did to me, but my fans don't deserve it, so even if it is slow to update, I will continue. VV  
  
Pan wiped her tears from her face. She was sick of crying, and her tears weren't going to change anything. It was true that her belongings were all destroyed, and her two families had crumbled, but she still had the one most important thing in her life, the one thing that was good, and the one person she loved most in the whole world. She still had Vegeta. A smile passed over her lips quickly. She wasn't alone.  
  
Pan stood up immediately and looked down at Vegeta. She could see the orange flames burning brightly in his eyes as he watched the fire. Vegeta looked up at Pan and smirked. He was hurting as well, but he had been alone most of his life, and even now he still had someone. This was a moment that he would not look back on in sadness or even anger. He was happiest now, even though he had lost his family.  
  
" Let's get out of here," Pan smirked as she watched Vegeta stand up in front of her. Vegeta nodded silently as his own smirked mirrored hers.  
  
" You're right, there's no need to stay here any longer," Vegeta agreed as he took Pan's hand. Pan looked up to the window that was next to her old one. Trunks stood there looking down at them. His face was sad, not angry. Perhaps he pitied them now. They had nowhere to go.  
  
Pan took one last look at her old friend before raising her index finger and her middle finger to her forehead and closed her eyes to Capsule Corp for the last time.  
  
Trunks watched as Pan screamed to his mother to not tell her parents. Even as her stuff was being thrown from the window and burned. He watched as his father held her back from the flames protectively. He watched Pan sadly, her life was destroyed, and yet she wiped away her tears and stood her ground. He watched as she took her leave of the pain, and took Vegeta with her. She was like him now. The happy girl had been placed with a powerful and cold woman. The only girl he had ever loved, and she loved his father instead. Trunks closed the curtains and walked from the room.  
  
Pan opened her eyes, before turning to smile at Vegeta. He watched her seriously; waiting for her true reaction to burst out suddenly across her face. Pan watched Vegeta survey her, and she became annoyed.  
  
"What? You think I'm gonna cry again? Nope, I have no more tears for them. Besides, we have more important things to address here, Vegeta," Pan spoke strongly and matter-of-factly.  
  
" Is that so?" Vegeta smirked at her tiny outburst. Pan punched him playfully. Vegeta laughed before pulling her to his chest and kissed her lovingly.  
  
" We'll be okay, right?" Pan let him go and looked into his eyes for hope. Vegeta nodded. Pan smiled again as she hugged him tightly.  
  
Bulma walked down the stairs sobbing uncontrollably. Both Trunks and Bra followed close behind concerned. Bra began to cry as well finally. The reality had kicked in. Trunks put an arm around his sister in an attempt to comfort her. This hurt everyone and Pan's parents didn't even know yet. But Pan would have to tell them herself. She would have to see the pain and hurt and disgust in their faces. Maybe then she would finally see that what she is doing is wrong. Trunks let his sister go as she went and sat down on the couch. She grabbed for the tissues on the coffee table. He then followed his mother into the kitchen.  
  
Bulma picked up the phone as she entered the kitchen. She slowly pulled back a chair from the table and sat down. She wiped away her tears before punching in the numbers with shaky fingers. As the other end began to ring, she sniffed. Trunks sat opposite her and watched her carefully.  
  
" Hello, this is Videl," a soft, sad monotone came through from the other end. Bulma tried to stay strong on her end. Trunks ears pricked as he heard the other voice. He began to panic.  
  
" Hello, is anyone there?" Videl asked after a long silence. " Pan?" Videl asked curiously. Bulma snapped back at the mention of the name.  
  
" No sorry, Videl, its Bulma here," she quickly mentioned before her friend hang up.  
  
" Oh Bulma, hello," Videl was surprised. " Why are you calling?" Videl cut to the chase, remembering the last conversation they both had. No love was lost between the two women.  
  
" Oh, I didn't know if to ring you or not," Bulma started. Trunks jumped out of his chair and rushed to his mothers side. He quickly placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Bulma immediately swung her head around to face her son.  
  
" Don't tell her," Trunks pleaded. Bulma nodded before turning around again. Trunks took a seat opposite her again and watched her carefully.  
  
" Why, what's happened? Hello?" Videl asked anxiously.  
  
" Oh sorry, I just rang to say," Bulma paused as looked at her son. She placed her hand lovingly on his and smiled. " I just thought you should know, that Pan is no longer living here with us," Bulma finished. Trunks smiled in relief. Bulma squeezed his hand.  
  
" Oh, what happened?" Videl asked curiously.  
  
" She just left. I think that she just wants to be alone for awhile," Bulma almost choked on the word alone.  
  
" Sounds like her," Videl spoke quietly.  
  
" Yep, well that's all, just thought that you should know. Well I better be off now. Things to do, bye," Bulma quickly put down the phone. She looked up at her son as he came around the table again to comfort her. She began to cry again into his shoulder.  
  
" Who was that on the phone?" Gohan awkwardly asked his wife. Things hadn't been right with them since Pan's departure.  
  
" Oh, it was Bulma," Videl got up off the couch.  
  
" What did she want?" Gohan questioned further.  
  
" Pan left Capsule Corp, she's going to live alone for awhile," Videl mentioned as walked straight passed her husband without looking at him directly. Gohan sighed before quickly turning on the spot and grabbed her wrist.  
  
" Stop. What's wrong with us? We need to talk. I want things to go back to the way they were," Gohan pleaded. Videl turned to face him as he saw the tears running down her cheek.  
  
" So do I. I love you, Gohan. I never stopped loving you," Videl tried to smile through her tears. Gohan smiled as he pulled her into a long awaited hug.  
  
" It will be okay, we will work this out," Gohan spoke quietly and determined. Videl nodded against his chest.  
  
" Now Vegeta, first thing we have to do is find somewhere to live," Pan pulled away from him to look him in the eye. "Then after that, food and clothing is next on the list. Then there's only one thing left to do once all that is done," Pan decided to take some affirmative action. Vegeta smirked, that was the woman he loved.  
  
" I have an idea," Vegeta looked down into her eyes. Pan's face brightened. " I've seen this place, down on the coast off the west capital. It's an abandoned shack," Vegeta finished.  
  
" A shack?" Pan's face fell. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
" Well, not a shack, it's an old place, a home, well two bedroom's anyway, no one has been near the place in years. There are no roads that lead there. Only way is by boat," Vegeta was cut off.  
  
" Or air," Pan smiled happily. " I'm guessing it needs work," Pan's face screwed up in concentration. " Take me there!" Pan almost, shouted in excitement. Things were looking up.  
  
Vegeta took off into the sky into the west as Pan shot off after him. Her hair was flying around her face uncontrollably, but she didn't care. She watched as the green lush scenery of the forests and green valley's below her changed into the brilliant blue sparkle of the ocean.  
  
Vegeta headed lower as the force of his speed caused the water to rise into a pathway. Pan laughed as she felt the ocean spray against her face. Refreshing. Vegeta suddenly stopped as Pan almost flew into him. Vegeta pulled her to him and held her in front of him. With one hand he pointed to the beach below. On the side near the cliffs was a small wooden building.  
  
" Vegeta, it's so quiet here, so peaceful and private," She turned in his arms and kissed him. She shoved him in the chest, before kicking off his chest as a push-board to propel her toward the building, and took off to the beach ahead of him. Pan giggled as she turned in the air to watch his reaction. Vegeta just watched her from the air as she touched down on the sand.  
  
Vegeta touched down after her as he watched her running and jumping in the waves playfully. She was a woman now, but she was still a child at heart. Pan continued running toward the building happily. Vegeta crossed his arms as he walked slowly in the same direction.  
  
Pan stepped carefully inside as she looked up at the small holes in the roof. She made a mental note as she continued in further. The kitchen was dirty and filled with sand, as was the rest of the house. The kitchen sink was chipped, and the plumbing was out.  
  
The lounge had a rotten couch, but a perfect fireplace, which made her smile. In the bedrooms, there was no furniture and the walls were rotten. Pan stood in the room and stared at the wall. She was choosing colours for paint and curtains. Vegeta entered behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
" Happy?" Vegeta whispered in her ear. Pan turned in his arms and smiled brightly.  
  
" How could I not be happy? We are going to be okay. This is our home. We'll be fine," Pan reassured herself. Vegeta hugged her tightly as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
" We will be fine," Vegeta reassured further. " But those holes need patching first," Vegeta looked up to the roof.  
  
" How did you ever find this place?" Pan was curious.  
  
" I was just flying passed and my curiosity caused me to land here," Vegeta explained as he let her go and walked into the kitchen. Pan followed him closely as she watched him bend down and open a cupboard. " Here," Vegeta passed her a large pan as he pulled out a large bowl.  
  
" Sand?" Pan motioned as she kicked the sand around with her foot. Vegeta nodded. " Lucky we have all day before it gets dark," Pan smiled as she walked to the other side of the room and began to full up the pan with the sand from the floor.  
  
" Yeah, lucky," Vegeta almost sighed as he worked on the sand in his corner.  
  
" How long have you known about this?" Bulma looked up from her freshly brewed coffee that Trunks had made for her.  
  
Trunks looked up from his coffee sadly as he looked into his mothers old, tired eyes. She had aged so much over the years and his father still looked the same. Could that have been the reason he strayed?  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma placed her hand over her sons urging him for an answer. Trunks placed a hand over his mothers wrinkling one.  
  
" Maybe a few weeks," Trunks was embarrassed. Did it mean he was more loyal to his father in keeping the secret and therefore betraying his mother, or was he protecting his mother while taking no consideration for his father? Was either reason fair or wise?  
  
" A few weeks?" Bulma was shocked. " And you didn't tell me? How could you keep something like this from me, Trunks? You are my son," Bulma was hurt as she pulled away her hand from his grip.  
  
Bra was in the lounge and heard her mother's loud outburst. So got up from the couch and walked to the door to listen in further.  
  
" I didn't mean to hurt you, I am loyal to you, and always have been, I was trying to protect you," Trunks pleaded for forgiveness. Bulma looked up at her son and smiled.  
  
" You don't have to protect me, Trunks, I'm your mother, its my job to protect you," Bulma took her son's hand again.  
  
" I don't need protecting, Mother," Trunks reassured her.  
  
" I know you loved her, maybe do still do. This must hurt you too," Bulma looked him in the eye probing for his true feelings.  
  
" Maybe I did love her, a girl like her is rare, but I will never forgive her for what she has done to you and this family," Trunks stood up and walked to the window. He stared at the gravity machine.  
  
" That bitch will rote in hell for what she has done!" Bra yelled, as she could take no more. Trunks and Bulma turned to see Bra seething mad. Her power had increased and her aura was glowing.  
  
" Calm down, sweetie and sit down," Bulma reached for her daughters hand.  
  
" How can you stand there and say that she was one in a million. She is a common slut who never looked twice at you Trunks. She never saw you in any other way than competition. In strength, in speed and in the time you spent with him. You were her competition and nothing more! And you loved her for that? How could you?! Were you blind?!" Bra screamed.  
  
Bulma stood up immediately and took hold of Bra by the shoulders. " Calm down, now!" Bulma spoke loudly. Bra pushed her mother back into her seat.  
  
" And you," Bra pointed at her mother. " You let him spend far too much time with him. You were always working on some invention; you had no time for him. You drove him to her1" Bra screamed.  
  
" Shut your mouth," Bulma screamed as she slapped her across the face. Bra rubbed her cheek as the tears were brimming, before running out of the kitchen and out of the house.  
  
Pan threw her sand-shovelling-tool at the wall and sat down. Vegeta stopped and turned to look at her, expecting tears to be rolling down her face, instead he found her staring at the ground silently.  
  
" What is it?" Vegeta was concerned by her strange behaviour. Pan looked up at him, with pure concentration before standing up and brushing off some sand.  
  
" We have to go to my parents," Pan spoke very seriously.  
  
" Why?" Vegeta was curious why she would want to her parents, she hated them and her father despised her.  
  
" They have to know about us," she confirmed what he was fearing she was reply. Pan walked toward Vegeta and placed her arms around him tightly. Vegeta closed his eyes and hugged her. When he opened them again, he was outside her old home.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the first new chapter, please review 


End file.
